Mischief Andromeda Black
by LexieS123
Summary: Mischief, more commonly known as Missy, is the daughter of Regulus Black. After he died/was killed, Missy was sent to live with the Malfoy's (most unfortunately). Rather like her Uncle Padfoot, and cousin Andy, Mischief doesn't quite live up to her 'Noble' families expectations. (bad summary, not sure on pairings yet, please vote! hope you enjoy! :) xxx)
1. Prologue

Regulus Black always loved his brother Sirius, and never wanted to be separated from his only true friend. So, as you can imagine, he would have been quite depressed when Sirius was disowned, and thereafter hated Reggie, perhaps depressed enough to consider going to Voldemort. His parents and cousins were no help, continuingly pushing him over to the dark side, especially Bella and Cissa's fiancé, Lucius.

His final push was Ophelia, a beautiful girl that had recently joined the Death Eaters, he found himself in love with her, even though it was dangerous, he couldn't help it, you never can with love. He went on some of the most horrible missions with Bella, to impress Ophelia, it worked for awhile, enough for him to get to know her, on the physical side, he never found out her last name, whenever he were to ask, she would quickly, and subtly change the subject. After a few weeks, Ophelia disappeared….

9 months later, Regulus opened his door and searched the street, at 3:00 in the morning, thinking he'd heard a disturbance, he went to close the door again, when he saw a new-born baby lying on the doorstep. Knowing these times were dangerous and anyone might see him here, where he and the child were exposed, Reggie scooped up the infant and brought them (he wasn't sure on the gender yet) inside, gently closing the door so as not to wake the baby, or his parents.

He placed the child in the old cot from the attic, which Kreacher had quickly and quietly retrieved. Luckily the child hadn't woken and Regulus just stared at it for a few minutes before cautiously opening the envelope that had been with the new-born, and read in a whisper;

Regulus,

She's yours, I don't want her. I don't love you, I would've been with the Dark Lord if it was not for your petty interference. But now, thanks to you, I will be dead in the near future. The girl was born on the 2nd of October, she does not have a name, and to be honest I don't care. She is your problem now.

Goodbye Regulus,

Ophelia

Regulus felt his heart break as he read this very short, harsh note. He had loved Ophelia, and now because of the Lord he was faithful to, she was now as good as dead. He looked at the girl who was now gurgling cutely. Reggie smiled slightly; he was a father, like he'd always wanted, and this girl was his to name. It'd have to be original, like Sirius was, and the girl was bound to be. That was the moment it struck him. The perfect, albeit slightly unusual name for his child, but definitely a name that Sirius would approve of, not his parents, but he had been following there rules for way to long anyway.

Mischief Andromeda Black, his parents would disown him for sure, but Reggie didn't care anymore.

**Please Review…. Probably a really bad story, but I am actually gonna try and finish this one!**

**See you xxxx**


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Forgot to write this in the Prologue, but, anything that you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to the lovely JK Rowling.

Thanks for the reviews! I honestly thought I wouldn't get any so you guys made my day!

Please Enjoy!

Chapter One

_10 years later…._

'BLACK, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!' Lucius Malfoy yelled from the entrance to his Manor. His normally cool and collected appearance was distinctly ruffled, especially considering that his blonde hair was now a bold red and his dark green robes were a rather blinding gold. Also, his normally composed facial expressions were now tarnished with awkward and some-what creepy expressions that would have the bravest man run and hide.

A young girl, Mischief, or Missy Black to be exact came bounding down the stairs, jumping the last three steps and landing gracefully on her feet like a cat, a grin to match her name dancing on her face. She bowed mockingly to her guardian.

'Uncle your home, and might I say, your hair is rather ravishing this fine day,' She smirked, looking directly into his stormy eyes without cringing or needing to flinch back. After all she'd only dealt with them and the rest of her 'uncles' unpleasant nature ever since she could remember.

Lucius grabbed the girl by her curly black locks, pulling her head right back so that she could not escape.

'Why are my robes bright gold and my hair a red mane as if I were a lion,' He whispered in a menacing voice. Missy cocked an eyebrow at him.

'Well, I don't know, I thought you just fancied a change from the dark robes you normally wear, thought it'd give you spark sir, make you stand out in the crowd, sir,' Missy replied in an innocent voice, 'Not that you don't already strike fear and intimidation, of course.'

SLAP. The sound echoed through the many corridors in Malfoy Manor. It was obviously a hard slap, otherwise Missy wouldn't have the red imprint of Uncle's hand on her cheek.

'DON'T SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ME!' Lucius yelled in her face, spit escaping his mouth and landing on her forehead. 'You go up to your attic this instance, I do not want to see your face until it is time to go to Hogwarts,' he hissed at her, before promptly shoving her up the stairs and evacuating into his study, probably to break into his secret stash of Elf-Made wine.

Missy dropped her façade with a sigh. She hated living here, with the blood pretences and all. She didn't care for all that. It's not like you can help what your blood type is, so why not have a class for the Muggle-born or the Muggle-raised, so that they knew the expectations _some_ wizarding families required. But, as per usual, Voldemort (Missy wasn't scared of the name, fear of a name, only increased fear of the problem itself) had to do things the difficult way by having a war. She felt pretty sorry for that Harry kid, even though he probably saved many innocent lives, who would want to be famous for something that happened the same day both their parents died?

Missy also had to deal with no parents, her father, used to be a Death Eater, but he turned, (which she is proud of), and was unfortunately murdered by Voldemort for his 'disobedience' or that was what Uncle told her. Her mother, was as good as dead, Aunt Narcissa had said that Ophelia had disappeared completely after dumping Missy on the doorstep of No12. Grimauld Place on the 22nd October 10 years ago, with only a note, stating the date Missy was born, and that Ophelia didn't want the child any longer. Missy had grown to hate Ophelia, she never referred to her as her mother, because a true mother would care for her child, and love her child, and take apart in their life. Like Aunt Narcissa treated Draco, as much as she hated the Malfoy's, her surrogate family, Aunt Narcissa truly loved her son; you could see it in her eyes when she looked at him. Missy wished she had someone who would look at her like that.

'Get out of those thoughts, Missy, you are not opening up the flood gates today,' Missy muttered to herself, as she finally made it to the top of the house, to her only sanctuary, her attic. It was fairly dingy, and surprisingly small, with only enough room to fit in her mattress of a bed and a small chest of draws that had a mirror and a picture of her father that she'd found when sneaking around the master bedroom, looking for galleons and sickles. It was the only thing she had left from him, apart from a letter that was sealed that only Missy herself could open and only when she came of age, so, unfortunately, she had to wait another 7 years before she could see what her father's last words to her were.

Shaking her head at the letter placed next to the picture, Missy collapsed on the mattress and stared at ceiling, thinking hard. She hadn't gotten her Hogwarts letter yet, but would be getting it soon, and knowing Lucius, she probably wouldn't get it, and she would be forced to work for the Malfoy's, or be kept a prisoner in the dungeons under the drawing room. Missy couldn't let that happen, she didn't just want to go to Hogwarts, she needed to, she wouldn't be able to survive much longer here anyway, and she needed to escape.

'Dobby!' Missy called, and with a pop, her only friend, Dobby the House-Elf apparated into her attic.

'Miss Missy called Dobby, miss,' Dobby bowed, with a grin, he loved Missy as if she were his sister. As such, she had him call her by her shortened first name.

'I need to leave Dobby, I don't, I can't stay here any longer, I'm sure I could survive, I mean, you've taught me how to cook and look after myself,' Missy smiled sadly at Dobby who returned the gesture, knowing that he could sway her from the decision anymore.

'Ah Missy, Dobby wishes he could escape with you, miss, but Dobby isn't free, miss, however, Dobby shall help Missy escape, miss, and Dobby shall come and see Missy, if you allow it, miss,' Dobby quickly wiped his tears away. Missy would have grinned at Dobby's heart-warming nature if he didn't look so hopeless. So she knelt in front of him so that she was at eye level. She took hold of Dobby's shoulders gently but firmly.

'Of course I want you to visit me Dobby, I may be leaving, but it is not because of you, Dobby, sweetie, you know as well as I do that if I stay, I will only be made a prisoner, and then I will never be able to escape, but you have to visit me, I refuse to be parted from my brother and best friend,' Missy smiled as his eyes grew wetter than before. Without waiting for permission, Missy wrapped her arms around the small creature and hugged him tightly, tears gathering in her own eyes as he broke down and hugged her back, sobbing into her neck. Missy let him get it all out of his system, and after a while, Dobby quietened down and pulled away, smiling slightly.

'Missy is a sister to Dobby, miss, and Dobby has an idea where Missy could go, miss,' Dobby replied. Missy looked at him, surprised.

'Really where?' Missy asked.

'You could go to Andromeda Tonks, she's your godmother, miss, Master is your godfather, miss, that's why you came to the Malfoy's at all, miss, but Dobby remembers Ms Andromeda telling Ms Narcissa that she could always take in Little Missy whenever, miss,' Dobby rushed out, a big smile on his face. Missy also grinned widely.

'That's brilliant Dobby! It's only about 10:00am now, so could you go and explain to her about my situation, ask her if its ok to stay with her for a while until I'm old enough to live on my own, would you do that please Dobby?' Missy asked, and Dobby nodded enthusiastically, a thought struck Missy just as Dobby was about to go, so she added, 'Oh and Dobby? Try not to scare her, or, you know, pressure her into taking me, and don't punish yourself, you are on an errand for the Malfoy's if anyone apart from the Tonks' asks okay?'

'Okay miss,' the crazy elf smiled sheepishly and nodded, before apparating out of Malfoy Manor.

Missy smiled excitedly before turning around to pack up the small amount of belongings that she had into a rather battered suitcase that had come to Manor with her all those years ago. Missy shook her head and let another grin spread on her face again, she was finally going to escape! Even if Mrs Tonks didn't let Missy stay with her family, Missy wasn't going to stay in this retched Manor.

After making sure she had everything packed, Missy sat patiently on the smelly mattress to wait for Dobby's return.

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


End file.
